Suatu Hari
by emunth
Summary: Pulang sekolah hari ini membuat Sasuke jadi punya bahan memanjakan diri di kamar mandi nanti malam. Dasar sinting. SasuNaru. BL. Shota!Naru. No lemon. Rate M karena mengarah.


**Pulang sekolah hari ini membuat Sasuke jadi punya bahan memanjakan diri di kamar mandi nanti malam. Dasar sinting. S****asu****N****aru****. BL. Shota!Naru. No lemon. RateM ****karena **_**mengarah**_**.**

* * *

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Yaoi/BL, DLDR, Shota!Naru, OOC (parah), typo(s), AU, gaje, dll**

**Rate: M**

* * *

_**Suatu Hari**_

_**Selamat membaca, semoga suka:)**_

* * *

Apa yang salah disini bukan karena dia hanya pemuda berumur 18 tahun dan baru merasakan yang namanya mimpi basah. Meski teman-teman sebayanya bahkan sudah melebihi itu. Dia merasakan gelenyir itu lagi, sama seperti saat nonton film biru waktu minggu kemarin bersama kawannya. Suatu sensasi yang dialami bagian terbawahmu, bisa membuat kulitmu memanas dan wajahmu bersemu seketika.

Mereka bilang tegang. Itu bukan kata yang begitu cocok, namun cukup menggambarkan. Untuk orang mesum maksudnya. Termasuk kau, ya kau. Lebih tepatnya disebut ereksi dan kau pasti tau artinya apa. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan itu sebenarnya. Objek dari rangsangan itu yang jadi permasalahan. Dia laki-laki. Dan yang membuatnya tegang pun berjenis kelamin sama malah lebih parahnya bocah kelas 5 SD. Otaknya terus mengatakan 'kau tidak waras' berulang kali. Namun bagian selatan tubuhnya tidak menghiraukan dan berdiri dengan lantangnya. Yang punya kedua organ itu malah terus menatap dengan mulut menganga. Masih di alam imajinatif. Membayangkan hal tidak senonoh.

"Kalau kau macam-macam, aku tak segan untuk menendangmu!" anak didepannya menyalak. Insting berkata jika pemuda itu mulai sinting melihatnya telanjang setengah badan. Bagian dari perut hingga setengah betisnya terbuka, sisanya kebawah tertutupi kaos kaki putih khas anak seumurannya. Dia galak, Sasuke tahu betul. Adik dadakan baru 1 bulan yang lalu itu memang selalu sensi jika berurusan dengannya. Entah karena apa. Padahal dia rasa, dia tak punya salah selama 4 minggu terakhir. Batinnya meringis, ternyata dia cukup mesum untuk bisa membayangkan hal yang iya-iya tadi. Sangat tidak seperti imejnya sekali. Cool. Cooler. Coolest. Tidak, itu sepertinya dari fandom sebelah. Ekhem.

"Siapa juga yang memerhatikan dengan nafsu bocah SD sepertimu?" pemuda itu memejamkan mata dengan kerennya. Tak mau kemesumannya terlihat. Si bocah bergidik refleks mundur selangkah.

"Dasar! Aku tahu kau itu mesum!" bocah ini, tahu darimana dia kosakata itu. Seingatnya, waktu dia masih bau kencur dulu, dia nurut-nurut saja tanpa tahu apa-apa kalau sedang di _grepe-grepe_ guru PKn SD nya. Hmm, itu masa lalu kelam yang tiba-tiba terlintas, jangan diingat. Tapi, bagus juga kalau dia sudah tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang berpikiran mesum dan berniat jahat kepadanya, jadi bisa langsung kabur dan tak menjadi korban. Tunggu, itu artinya kau mengakui jika kau itu mesum?

"Sudahlah, mana yang ingin kau tunjukkan?!" Sasuke mulai tak sabar. Berhadapan dengan seorang bocah membuat staminanya terbuang. Padahal stoknya sudah hampir habis karena baru pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya terlalu merepotkan, tapi saat melihat adik dadakannya itu meminta dengan gembungan pipi dan menatap ke arah lain khas _tsun_, dia tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Bukan penyuka anak kecil, tentu. Orang-orang laknat seperti itu tak bisa disamakan dengannya. kalau memang ia seperti itu, sudah dari dulu ia culik bocah-bocah lucu nan menggemaskan di taman bermain dekat rumahnya. Tapi tidak, bukan itu. Sasuke tak tahu karena apa. Mungkin karena Naruto tidak pernah meminta bantuan apa-apa padanya sejak bertemu. Jangankan minta bantuan, memanggil namanya saja tidak pernah.

"Umh," Naruto cemberut, itu sudah biasa ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Pipinya selalu menampilkan rona merah sedikit, terlihat imut. Tapi Sasuke tak akan mengakuinya. Karena secara tak langsung itu berarti dia mengakui juga jika ia menyukai anak kecil, dan ia tak mau.

Bocah itu mendekati Sasuke perlahan, dengan gelagat malu-malu. Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang sudah terasa sempit di bawah sana. Di tekan, sakit sekali rasanya. Ia harus terlihat keren, sambil merasakan kepedihan mendalam Sasuke berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah _tsun _itu. Kok sakit banget ya? Dia masih sedih memikirkan orientasi seksualnya, tapi untuk sekarang bersikap saja layaknya kakak dulu. Nanti bisa dipikirkan.

"Ada warna merah di dekat situ, aku tidak tahu itu apa, aku takut itu penyakit yang aneh-aneh," apanya yang aneh-aneh? Dan Sasuke cukup sulit mengendalikan matanya yang liar menatap benda menggantung sebesar bayi jagung muda. Dia makin merasa kesakitan, ringisannya berusaha ia tahan. Makhluk di depannya tak bisa ia akui jika memang menggoda. Tidak, sekali lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pedofil. Tapi kenapa benda itu seperti minta diemut? Duh. Tanpa sadar pikiran tak senonoh itu melayang di otak cerdasnya. Mengabaikan teriakan organ bagian bawahnya yang makin minta dilepaskan. Sasuke hanya manusia biasa. Jangan disalahkan.

Naruto yang ditatap aneh oleh Sasuke jadi makin cemberut. Daritadi diam saja tanpa berkedip. Dia bingung, apa jangan-jangan saking parahnya Sasuke sampai tercengang?. Matanya mulai berkaca, Naruto tak mau sakit dan menyusahkan orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri. Ia sudah cukup merasa jika ia itu merepotkan mereka sampai harus dititipkan ke teman ayahnya. Air matanya keluar. Cukup menetes ke hidung mancung Sasuke dan menyadarkannya dari pikiran mesum. Ia menengadahkan kepala, terdiam melihat kristal bening itu menuruni wajah bulat yang mulai memerah. Bocah itu menangis tak bersuara. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak, ia memang bersalah. Sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, padahal bocah didepannya itu bermaksud serius. Akhirnya helaan nafas yang keluar. Otaknya yang kelewat pintar harus bekerja kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya bentol. Sepertinya ada nyamuk yang menggigitmu, aku akan menyemprotkan anti nyamuk dikamarmu nanti," Sasuke memalingkan wajah, mengusap bekas air asin yang sempat jatuh di hidungnya.

"Sungguh?" suaranya serak, tapi terdengar jelas. Nadanya bagai anak kecil yang bertanya pada orang tuanya jika peri gigi akan mengganti gigi yang copot menjadi sesuatu yang diinginkan kalau disimpan di bawah bantal tidur. Sisi polos itu yang diharapkan Sasuke. Tidak tepat memang, memikirkan itu sekarang, tapi hati kecilnya senang. Dan entah kenapa adik kecilnya juga jadi tenang. Makin aneh saja. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya itu sebenarnya? Batinnya menangis dramatis.

"Iya, nanti juga biasa lagi. Tunggu saja," Sasuke bangun dari jongkoknya. Hendak pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, dia ingin berlagak keren dulu. Dengan mengusap pucuk kepala bocah didepannya.

"Sudah, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa panggil aku," Bagus! Sasuke, kau memang keren. Dia memang narsis, jangan hiraukan. Setelah itu, ia melenggang berbalik pergi. Dari ruangan bernuansa peach itu.

"Ma-makasih Sasuke!" yah, rada kesal juga. Si bocah tidak memanggilnya dengan suffix _onii-san_ yang selalu didambakannya. Tapi tak apalah. Hanya untuk Naruto. Lagian tanpa itu juga, hari ini cukup berkesan karena ia sekarang mempunyai bahan masturbasi yang selama ini ditunggunya. Nanti juga akan datang kesempatan lain. Saat itu, ia yakin kalau bisa melakukan yang _iya-iya_ pada si bocah. Terlalu sinting.

Fin

* * *

Yang bikin juga sinting [[]]. Ini fict paling absurd yang pernah aku pikirkan setelah hiatus sekian lama. Pelampiasan karena fict terusan aldnoah zero tetiba ngilang entah kemana*bedafandomWOI, pdhal baru ada kemauan buat publish, huhu

Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya yang gak tau kapan ada, makasih buat yang udah baca xD dahh


End file.
